


Family Reunion

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets his nieces for the first time. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 3. Written during Season 3.
> 
> Written in response to the prompt "there and back again" at LiveJournal's Supernatural 100.

Dean meets his nieces for the first time when they are ten and seven years old. They have a unique immunity to demonic possession that made them ideal for Sam’s convoluted plan to get him out of Hell. There are no repercussions; no demonic deals were made for his freedom, and nothing with yellow or red eyes will be gunning for them. The oldest wears her long brown hair in braids and likes plaid flannel shirts. The youngest has curly Shirly Temple hair and wears pink blouses with unicorns or kittens. Their eyes are tar black. Just like their mother’s.


End file.
